Truffle Terrace
- | shard = Level 872 | characters = Tomas and Cherry Baroness | champion = Thirsty Troubadour | new = and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Gummy Galaxy | previous2 = Gummy-Galaxy.png | next = Coco Crossroads | next2 = Coco-Crossroads.png }} Story Before episode: Tomas the kangaroo is crying, because the Cherry Baroness has stolen his hat. After episode: Tiffi gives a new hat to Tomas, and he becomes happy again. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features something that has not been seen in previous episodes: *Chocolate-covered candy frog appears naturally on the board for the first time in level 865. *Candy frogs and popcorn appear in the same level for the first time in level 865. The candy frog can damage the popcorn if it lands next to it. However, the frog in this level is covered in chocolate. Levels Truffle Terrace has five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , (which is much harder on mobile), and , four very hard levels: , , , and , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this is a very hard episode, and it is much harder than the previous episode, Gummy Galaxy. | hard = 2 | very hard = | extremely hard = 1 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |76,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP 59 background 1.png|Cherry Baroness before stealing Tomas' hat EP 59 background 2.png|Hey! Give it back to me! Ep59Intro.png|The Cherry Baroness stole my hat! Ep59Outro.png|Lovely! Thanks for the new hat! Truffle Terrace-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Truffle Terrace-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 861 Reality.png|Level 861 - |link=Level 861 Level 862 Reality.png|Level 862 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 862 Level 862 Reality after.png|Level 862 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 862 Level 863 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 863 - |link=Level 863 Level 864 Reality.png|Level 864 - |link=Level 864 Level 865 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 865 - |link=Level 865 Level 866 Reality.png|Level 866 - |link=Level 866 Level 867 Reality before.png|Level 867 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 867 Level 867 Reality after.png|Level 867 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 867 Level 868 Reality.png|Level 868 - |link=Level 868 Level 869 Reality.png|Level 869 - |link=Level 869 Level 870 Reality.png|Level 870 - |link=Level 870 Level 871 Reality.png|Level 871 - |link=Level 871 Level 872 Reality.png|Level 872 - |link=Level 872 Level 873 Reality.png|Level 873 - |link=Level 873 Level 874 Reality.png|Level 874 - |link=Level 874 Level 875 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 875 - |link=Level 875 |-| Champion title= Thirsty Troubadour.png|Champion title|link=Thirsty Troubadour |-| Icon= Truffleterrace.png|Episode icon Trivia *The castle in the background is the same one from Cherry Chateau. *The episode's pathway is very similar to Glazed Grove. *This is the sixteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode marks the Cherry Baroness' second appearance in Reality. *Like Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea, this episode has only one candy order level. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed or moves levels as they are absent once again. *This episode slightly continues the trend of new things introduced as Candy Frogs are covered in Chocolate blocker for the first time in level 865. However, this is debatable as this is less of a new thing than some that have been introduced before, such as ingredients in marmalade/liquorice locks or coconut wheels in non-ingredient levels. *Just like Sweet Surprise, this episode has a very hard opener. Formerly, Truffle Terrace had an extremely hard opener, like Cookie Crossing, but Level 951 was nerfed. *All the difficulty levels (except none, nearly impossible and variable) are used in this episode. *All the ingredient levels are problematic in this episode. *Extremely hard levels return in this episode after being absent for 135 levels. Category:World Ten Category:Episodes released in 2015